Rester en vie
by Alienigena
Summary: Le Capitole, troisième jour des Jeux. Au centre des tributs, Haymitch ne dort pas. Il a autre chose à faire : garder Katniss et Peeta en vie, le plus longtemps possible, et peut-être même un peu plus longtemps que ça.


_Aujourd'hui, May the 4th, j'aurais bien aimé poster une fic _Star Wars_ pour répondre au défi "Rébellion" proposé sur un autre site, mais comme je n'avais pas d'inspiration, je me suis rabattue sur _Hunger Games_, un fandom qui me tentait depuis longtemps. J'adore le personnage d'Haymitch, je regrette que les films et les livres n'aient pas davantage développé ce qui se passe du côté des adultes pendant le déroulement des Jeux... voilà donc un (court) OS sur ce thème._

* * *

**Rester en vie**

C'était une erreur de débutant, et il l'avait commise, comme s'il ne participait pas aux Jeux depuis maintenant vingt-quatre longues années. Bien que les siens se fussent déroulés lorsqu'il avait seize ans, et qu'il eût récemment atteint la quarantaine, il n'était jamais vraiment sorti de l'arène.

Et il n'avait jamais _gagné_, évidemment, parce que le seul véritable vainqueur de ces Jeux, il l'avait amèrement appris à ses dépens, était encore et toujours le Capitole.

Même si Katniss survivait, elle ne _gagnerait_ pas. Personne ne gagnait jamais, et tout cela, au fond, n'était qu'une bête question de survie (« Darwin expliqué par des pervers », paraphrasait ironiquement Beetee, qui avait beaucoup lu) – mais il devait admettre que la petite Everdeen semblait plutôt douée pour ça, malgré la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Il se demandait si ramener un tribut « vainqueur » dans le district 12 changerait quoi que ce soit, pour lui-même ou pour les autres. Le sentiment de perte, de défaite, d'impuissance serait peut-être un peu moins fort s'il ne voyait pas, comme durant les vingt-trois Jeux précédents, les deux gamins dont il avait la charge se faire tailler en pièces, empoisonner, brûler vifs, décapiter, déchiqueter par des horreurs sans nom nés de l'esprit malade des Concepteurs…

Haymitch coula un regard avide vers la bouteille restée sur la table depuis le repas qu'ils avaient tous pris ensemble avant le départ des gosses pour l'arène. Un verre l'aiderait à rester éveillé, c'était certain, mais parviendrait-il à s'arrêter à temps ? Il en doutait fortement.

Et une deuxième erreur ne corrigerait pas la première.

Bien sûr, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Les vingt-trois fois précédentes, aucun tribut du 12 n'avait tenu plus de deux jours. Il était resté éveillé pour leur tenir dérisoirement compagnie derrière l'écran pendant qu'ils mouraient, la plupart du temps dans d'atroces souffrances. Puis, une fois son district rayé de la liste potentielle des « vainqueurs » (dans son esprit, ce terme comportait toujours des guillemets, car qui pouvait encore croire en une quelconque victoire ?), il se saoulait copieusement, s'endormait comme une masse, se réveillait vingt heures plus tard avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse, et allait apporter son aide aux mentors des districts 3, 8 et 11, avec qui il avait sympathisé au fil des années. C'était devenu une routine, réglée comme du papier à musique (une musique discordante, qui faisait grincer des dents et qui donnait envie de se boucher les oreilles), et qui n'avait que peu varié en vingt-trois ans. Depuis quelques temps, Finnick Odair se joignait à eux tandis que les carrières du 4 allaient courir les sponsors et que la vieille Mags s'occupait d'Annie, totalement incapable de venir en aide aux tributs (dès qu'elle apercevait l'arène, elle se mettait à trembler des pieds à la tête et se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des mots sans suite – et Haymitch ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était elle qui avait raison, que son attitude était en réalité la plus _saine_ de toutes).

Mais aujourd'hui, au troisième jour des Jeux, Peeta et Katniss étaient encore vivants tous les deux, et Haymitch avait désespérément besoin de dormir. C'était donc bel et bien une erreur de débutant qu'il avait commise. Dans l'arène, la règle était simple : nourris-toi quand tu peux, dors quand tu peux, tu ne sais pas quand se produira la prochaine occasion, ni même s'il y en aura une. L'ancien « vainqueur » l'avait oubliée et était resté les yeux rivés à l'écran alors même que la situation ne l'exigeait pas : Katniss marchait seule à travers la forêt alors que Peeta s'insinuait au cœur des carrières, comme ils l'avaient prévu tous deux. Leur plan fonctionnait à la perfection. Haymitch aurait pu profiter de la deuxième nuit, une fois que la jeune fille avait trouvé de l'eau, pour se reposer, mais il était resté éveillé presque tout le temps, sommeillant à peine une ou deux heures, malgré les injonctions répétées d'Effie.

Peut-être même avait-il refusé de dormir précisément _parce qu'_Effie le lui avait ordonné. Il n'aimait pas qu'on (et les gens du Capitole moins que les autres) lui prodigue des ordres, même lorsque ceux-ci se déguisaient sous la forme de conseils amicaux.

Il était tellement certain que les Juges allaient s'acharner sur Katniss, suite à sa prestation inattendue lors de l'évaluation, qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter l'écran des yeux, dans l'attente d'un piège mortel qui nécessiterait l'intervention rapide d'un sponsor. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu complètement tort, puisque l'incendie s'était déclenché tôt dans la matinée. Katniss avait réussi à survivre, mais la brûlure qui avait ravagé sa cuisse nécessitait des soins immédiats. Malgré son extrême fatigue (et, il fallait bien l'admettre, le manque d'alcool qu'il sentait pulser à travers son corps tout entier), Haymitch s'était précipité dans la salle de paris où il avait déjà, durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures, réussi à convaincre plusieurs habitants du Capitole de la résistance exceptionnelle de ses tributs. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour persuader un richissime parieur de l'aider à se procurer un remède pour la brûlure de la petite. Après tout, contrairement à tous les tributs qu'il avait coachés auparavant, Katniss faisait partie des favoris depuis le début.

Le temps qu'il achève la négociation cependant, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire repérer par la petite troupe des carrières, et sa cote avait brusquement chuté. Haymitch avait évidemment envoyé le parachute malgré tout. C'était alors qu'une chose étonnante s'était produite : les parieurs avaient commencé à miser sur les raisons profondes de l'attitude de Peeta, au lieu de se concentrer, comme tous les ans, sur les prédictions de l'ordre des décès. Visiblement, tout ce truc cucul à souhait des « amants maudits » du district 12 imaginé par Cinna et Portia avait pris comme une mayonnaise parfaite dans un des grands restaurants du Capitole. Si tout le monde pensait déjà « la fille du feu » perdue, ces Jeux étant malgré tout légèrement différents des autres, on hésitait à le dire trop fort, on espérait que Peeta jouait un double jeu…

Leur mentor n'avait rien fait pour décourager ce genre de remarques, bien au contraire.

Haymitch était ensuite rentré au centre des tributs avec Effie, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il lui avait été reconnaissant de sa présence. C'était simple, elle présentait les Jeux dans son district depuis maintenant quatre ans, et il la haïssait depuis quatre ans, comme il avait haï tous les présentateurs avant elle, comme il avait haï tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes du Capitole, qui frissonnaient de joie à la vue de gamins en train de s'entre-tuer pour leur plaisir pervers. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à rejoindre seul le centre, tant sa fatigue et son niveau de stress (_sans oublier le manque !_ lui rappelait la petite voix démoniaque qui s'empressait aussitôt de faire dériver son esprit vers les nombreuses bouteilles qui l'attendaient, tentatrices, dans le luxueux salon) avaient atteint des sommets, ou des abysses, au choix, jusqu'ici inexplorés. Effie n'avait pas posé une question, pas émis une protestation, et s'était contenté de glisser son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir. Il en avait déduit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête, parce que généralement, Effie ne l'aidait pas, et lui rendait bien l'aversion qu'il éprouvait à sa seule vue.

En arrivant au centre, ils avaient assisté avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'espoir à l'apparition de Rue entre les feuillages. Ils avaient vu Katniss avait commencé à scier la branche sur laquelle était accroché le nid de guêpes tueuses, puis redescendre pour somnoler…

\- Vous devriez en faire autant, déclara Effie, d'une voix qui, pour une fois, n'était pas chargée d'agressivité.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber maintenant, murmura Haymitch en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et des cloches résonnaient dans sa tête. Un verre d'eau était apparu devant ses yeux et il l'avait vidé d'un trait sans se demander comment il était arrivé là.

\- Je vais veiller cette nuit, et s'il se passe la moindre chose, je vous préviendrai.

Il se retourna vers Effie, méfiant.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Parce que nous faisons partie de la même équipe.

Haymitch ricana.

\- Oh, chérie, c'est trop drôle. Tu y crois vraiment, pas vrai ? Tu crois que venant du Capitole, et moi du District 12, il peut y avoir autre chose que du mépris entre nous ?

\- Il y a Katniss et Peeta entre nous, répondit Effie d'une voix dure, et nous sommes leur seule chance pour le moment.

Le parfum entêtant de muguet dont elle persistait à s'asperger malgré les remarques répétées d'Haymitch à ce sujet lui parvint alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. En temps normal, il se serait écarté afin de rendre son dégoût parfaitement visible, mais il n'en avait plus la force. D'ailleurs, cela ne servait à rien. Le Capitole se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser de lui les Districts. La rébellion, sous quelque forme que ce soit, était vaine. Il ne l'avait compris qu'après plusieurs défaites successives, après la mort de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, il ne l'avait compris que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé, parfaitement seul, dans cette grande maison au beau milieu du quartier des Vainqueurs.

Les Vainqueurs. Quel nom ironique.

Haymitch sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Des images se superposaient sur ses paupières, des images sans suite ni lien, comme des flashes télévisés…

Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Si la véritable révolte ne passait pas par les émeutes, ou la force, ou même les Jeux ? S'il était possible d'utiliser contre Snow ses propres armes ?

Des flashes télévisés…

Quelle était l'unique chose capable de toucher les habitants du Capitole ? se demanda-t-il, au bord du sommeil. Pourquoi ces Jeux étaient-ils, malgré tout, légèrement différents des autres ? Les gens pariaient sur les véritables allégeances de Peeta et non sur l'ordre des morts. Ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour les amants maudits du 12, grâce à Cinna et Portia, qui avaient concocté cette histoire. Haymitch n'y avait vu qu'une façon de se faire un peu plus de publicité, mais peut-être les deux stylistes avaient-ils autre chose en tête ? Lui-même, aveuglé par ses préjugés anti-Capitole, n'avait pas prêté attention à certaines phrases prononcées par Cinna – des phrases innocentes en elles-mêmes, mais qui allaient contre le système. L'idée de présenter les tributs ensemble, liés, unis, soudés, consistait en soi un acte sans précédent.

Qui disait sans précédent signifiait potentiellement dangereux, songea Haymitch. Le Capitole ne redoutait pas Katniss et Peeta à proprement parler, mais s'ils devenaient les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette de Panem, ils pourraient lui causer du tort. La propagande était l'arme principale de Snow, et c'était par ce biais qu'ils devaient lutter. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte auparavant ? Il avait cru que seule la force, et éventuellement la ruse, pouvaient être utilisées. Comme il se trompait !

Bien que ses yeux se soient totalement fermés, il voyait clair à présent. Cinna avait raison depuis le début, lui qui avait prononcé l'expression « juste ce qu'il faut de rébellion » en parlant du costume qu'il avait imaginé pour Katniss. _Juste ce qu'il faut_. Dès qu'il aurait dormi, repris suffisamment de forces, retrouvé sa vivacité d'esprit habituelle, Haymitch irait voir Plutarch Heavensbee, l'Organisateur des Jeux. Cet imbécile bouffi de suffisance n'avait qu'une prétention : plaire au public. Il se contenterait de lui glisser en aparté que les téléspectateurs se lassaient des combats et avaient envie de nouveauté, et que pour faire renaître l'intérêt de la foule pour les Jeux, il lui suffisait de transformer l'habituel récit sanglant en une magnifique histoire d'amour.

Difficile de voir dans cette innocente suggestion la première pierre d'une révolte contre le système, et pourtant…

Katniss était, comme lui, une survivante. Il en avait eu l'intuition lorsqu'il l'avait vue se précipiter devant sa sœur, à la Moisson, et il avait acquis cette certitude lorsqu'elle avait planté son couteau à quelques millimètres de ses doigts, dans le train qui les emmenait à l'abattoir. Malgré la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc, dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'inquiétait bien évidemment pour elle, comme il s'était inquiété pour tous les tributs qu'il avait essayé d'aider, mais de tous les enfants qu'il avait croisés, elle était sans aucun doute la plus apte à rester en vie. Si Peeta parvenait également à survivre aux carrière lorsque ces derniers se rendraient compte de sa trahison, Haymitch pourrait mettre son plan à exécution, manipuler l'opinion publique et forcer Snow à les épargner tous les deux… Roméo et Juliette, mais vivants – fragile espoir d'un avenir où les enfants de tous les districts n'auraient pas à s'efforcer de « rester en vie », mais pourraient tout simplement _vivre_.

Cela valait la peine d'essayer.


End file.
